


papercut

by Fruityloo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruityloo/pseuds/Fruityloo
Summary: Aaron accepts a papercut for the book, every time. He'll always choose the cut.





	papercut

you are not a man accustomed to

keeping, every good thing like silt

between bare ribs, chest

aching wide, hard bone

where flesh should be

you are a man picked clean.

 

understand his self in angles:

unlocked shelf packed tight

try to read his beginning or study the middle,

try to find a man within the pages

 

hold cheek, brush lips,

this curve wedged between your ribs,

 

you are cracked open.

he kissed you first.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy this sure is a niche I'm writing for now, huh.  
> Posting poetry is new to me, so I'd love your comments!


End file.
